


2:30am

by 5secsoftw (orphan_account)



Series: Briam (one shots) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brett In Love, Briam, Briam Angst, Briam Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Party, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5secsoftw
Summary: When Brett is woken up by someone calling out his name at 2:30am, he's sure something went wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> One more here :)  
> Based on a Brazilian song I tried to translate. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Xx

"Brett, Brett!" Someone called my name out loud and leaving from my dreams.

I had been woken up by that known and sweet voice shouting my name. I shifted on the bed and looked at the clock. 2:30 am. I thought by looking at the time that sooner or later he was going to get here. I got up and walked to the window.

"Liam!" I said as soon as I opened the window.

"Hey!" He said. His voice was cracking.

"You know shouting like that is going to wake my neighbours up, right?"

"Come on down here, please!" He asked with that sweet voice and delicate way I liked so much.

"I'm coming. Stop shouting, please!" I laughed. Liam stayed still looking up.

I put on some clothes I found thrown on the floor and went downstairs to talk to Liam. He was sitting on the stairs, his back to me, and before approaching I stopped for some time and admired him, thinking about the reason he had come here this time. I sat beside him.

_At 2:30 am a sweet and soft voice by window asking me to go down_

"What happened?" I asked suddenly.

"It was him, Brett... It was Theo. I can't believe he did it!" He said with watery eyes. I already knew it had to be something with him.

"What did he do?"

_Has he arranged a fight? Has he flirted with your friend? And you don't know what to do_

"He kissed another person... In front of me!" He got up and yelled looking at me. I noticed the pain in his eyes.

"Hey, calm down, sit here and tell me what exactly happened..."

It was at that moment, while he sat next to me again I perceived, Liam was wearing a black skinny pants, a white tee shirt and his black vans. He was coming back from the party he had gone with his boyfriend Theo.

"We arrived at the party and Scott started drinking non-stop, I asked him to stop, but he carried on. I said I wouldn't ride with him and he simply ignored me" Liam explained while the tears streamed down his face and I couldn't stop thinking why Liam was still dating that guy.  "I went to look for Scott or Stiles and ask for a lift. When I found them, they said they were leaving and I went back to Theo to tell him I was going home. He got angry when I said that, yelled at me in front of everyone, told me I was spoiled and boring, and that he couldn't stand me anymore. He said I was always complaining when he drinks and that when we go to parties I always stay away from everyone and so on" Liam was crying unstoppable while telling me it, his cry was loud and he was also sobbing. "I didn't know what to do after, I ran to the bathroom. Scott and Stiles tried to comfort me and stayed there with me. When I calmed down I decided to come back and talk to Theo, but when I approached he was w-with..." Liam couldn't finish his sentence and buried his face in my chest crying even more.

_Sitting on the stairs you can only cry, and I comfort you or I say soon what I have to say and what to do if what I want is you_

"Lucas?" I asked even knowing the answer already. Everyone, even Liam whose Theo is boyfriend, knew that there was something going on between Theo and Lucas.

"Y-yes" He answered, looking at me and even in the dark I locked my eyes with his stunning blue eyes that were darker than normal due all the crying. I noticed that light had been tuned on in some houses and building around. It was time to go upstairs.

"I'm sorry for that" I said sincerely. "Let's go up? You can tell me the rest of the story there"

He nodded, we got up and climbed the stairs in silence. Liam was leading the way, showing how he knew it so well. As soon as we entered he jumped on the couch and shivered a little, I went to my room and took a jumper giving it to him when I came back to the living room.

"Thanks" He said shrugging.

"You hungry?"

"A little"

"I can cook something. What do you want?"

"Anything"

I opened the fridge, took some eggs and started cooking an omelette for Liam. He was sitting on the couch looking at the horizon while quiet tears streamed down his pretty face.

"Do you wanna continue talking about what happened after?"

"I went closer to them, Theo and Lucas looked at me and started laughing. He didn't do or say anything else. I was humiliated, so I left and took a cab to here..."

"Liam," I said approaching and giving a plate with omelette to him. I sat beside him. "For how long have you guys been dating? Six months?" He nodded. "During this time I have told you uncountable times to break up with him, look what he does! Every week you tell me something he has done, even so you are still together... You should look around, there are so many guys who would like to go out with you and would give everything to it happen. Guys who could see your qualities, your sweetness, prettiness, this joy you carry, but no, you keep dating that jerk who doesn't give a shit about you!" I said everything I've been holding for so long, hoping that Liam could see when I talked about "these guys", I was actually talking about myself.

"You don't understand, Brett... I like him!" Liam started crying for the millionth time that night.

"Do you love him?" I sanpped.

"I d-do" He stuttered.

_Why to cry? It will never end, it was the destiny which decided and everything ends the same for me_

"You sure?"

"Of course I am! Why that now, Brett?"

"Because I wanted you to see the world, to see the people that exist beyond this guy you aren't even sure you love. This guy who messes with your feelings. This guys who while is with you is also with Lucas, because we know they will never grow apart" I threw the words on Liam and he looked at me puzzled. "Don't look at me like that, everyone sees that Theo is dating you two! I know it hurts, it hurts to know the person you love doesn't love you fully, but that's the life, Liam!" I shouted.

"Who are you to talk about love? You don't even have a boyfriend or girlfriend. You spend your days locked here or at university, and the only two things you do is either play videogames or study!" He yelled at me for the first time in years.

"I don't need to have someone to know what love is! If you wanna know why, I spend my days and nights playing videogames or studying, because I don't wanna go out and see the boy I'm in love with another person, a person who doesn't deserve him!" Our eyes were locked.

"Who is this boy, then?"

"IT'S YOU LIAM!" I yelled. "It is you I love and it is me who I talk about every time you come here to cry over that asshole. It hurts to see you in pain and crying over him, it hurts not being able to help you, it hurts even more to see you two walking hand in hand on campus playing the happy couple, when I know sooner or later you are going to come over and cry to me!"

Liam didn't answer; instead he took his phone which went off as soon as I finished my sentence. He looked at the screen and then at me.

"Now he is calling you and you are going to pretend nothing happened" I said sadly. "Answer it!" I scoffed.

"Stop it, Brett! I don't wanna listen to anything else today, I'm sad, I'm confused and my head is full of thoughts" He said glaring at me.

Liam went to my room and locked the door. I let him, I knew after tonight he needed some time off.

_You lock yourself in the dark room, and then I am the insecure one, and you keep asking me to stop_

I lay down on the couch and after shifting over fifty times I gave up on sleeping. I thought about the past, the day I met Liam, and the day we moved from Beacon Hills, the university and how our lives grew apart.

Liam and I had known each other since childhood, we grew up together in Sydney, studied always in the same school in different classes, though, due our age gap of a year. When we graduated from school we decided to move to San Diego to do a degree. Liam is studying Literature and I'm studying Civil Engineering. Everything changed, Liam met new people and started going to parties, and I always staying at home and studying until the sunrise. Then he met Theo, they kissed some times and started dating later. When it happened I noticed how much I love Liam. The way he acts, laughs, eats. His blonde hair and his bright blue eyes that I could never get sick of. Too late, because even having a tough relationship, they are still together and I couldn't do nothing to change it. Now, he is metres away from me, sleeping in my bed after listening to my feelings. I'm afraid how Liam is going to react tomorrow.

***

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times and perceived I had fallen asleep in the middle of me thoughts. I got up and saw my bedroom door open, I walked towards it. I saw Liam sitting on the bed, mobile phone in hands and sobbing quietly. I entered and sat next to him without speaking.

"They slept together" He broke the silence.

"I'm sorry!"

_Does it has become an addiction? He broke a commitment and you are ashamed to talk_

"Don't be! I was warned, and not only for you, everyone else always said to me I should break up with him" He said, I was surprised.

"But you like him..."

"But I don't love him" He snapped. "Yesterday, after everything you said to me I thought about my feelings towards Theo"

"What did you conclude, then?"

"There was never love, there was never love because I knew at some point he still liked, or as we see now, like Lucas..."

"I see!"

"Everything that happened to me yesterday was awful, he needn't have kissed Lucas in front of me or said those things to me, either. During these months I was more than a boyfriend, I was his friend, his partner, his ATM, his cook and so on, but he couldn't recognise it. He is worthless, he is an asshole!"

_Dying inside, you can only say that he is worthless and what we have left I don't know what to say or what to do if what I want is you_

"For all of this I say you need to find someone who sees all your qualities and cares about you..."

"I've found already" He smiled and it was the first real smile he had given since last night.

"Already?" I asked sounding upset.

"Yes! Yesterday, after lying down I thought about everything and a boy came up in my mind. A boy who was always there for me when I needed, since kindergarten when I was bullied. A boy who walked me home after our gatherings. A boy who always fix everything in my house since lights until the stove. A boy who grew up with me, who knows me better than me, who knows everything I like" Liam told me all those things smiling wide and looking at me.  "A beautiful boy who has a big heart and is brave. A boy who told me about his feelings last night. Do you know him?"

"Kinda. I have to disagree with the beautiful and brave part," We laughed" "Otherwise, I would have spoken about my feeling for you before"

"You waited until the right time! Do you know what is more? You made me understand that what I feel for you is also love. This desire to talk about my feelings, my arguments with Theo was all excuse to be with you and talk to you after so long..."

"Even listening to you talking about another guy, those were the moments I had to be with you too and admire your eyes and you smile, the few times it appeared..."

The silence grew between us, but it was a good silence. We just stayed there looking into each other's eyes. Then, we leaned in slowly until our faces were so close and our breathings so mixed we couldn't distinguish it anymore. So, our lips met and our tongues synchronized since the first touch. Our first kiss happened, the kiss I had waited almost my entire life for. And the kiss was full of feelings. Love. Affection. We kissed for what looked eternity and just pull out when we were out of breath. Our eyes met again and both of us had a smile. I broke the silence.

"I've waited so long for it, and to say that I love you!"

"I think I've waited too much to notice, but I love you too!"

We kissed and cuddled, and spent the rest of the day together thinking about the future.


End file.
